


Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge (fanart)

by QuackerofOats



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats
Summary: Fanart for a fic
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaviqrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviqrs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Late Night Kisses On The Stone Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227920) by [xaviqrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviqrs/pseuds/xaviqrs). 



> I might make more fanart than fics it seems lmao. I hope you like it !! <3


End file.
